More Than Friends
by sophiapowellx
Summary: This story continues on after The Last One.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sat in the apartment Ross was in bed and Emma fast asleep. I was waiting for Monica to arrive, we were going to the Black Friday sales together. I realised Emma would need some new things. I opened the door into her room as quietly as possible and heard the apartment door open. I turned round and slipped my head out the door.

"I'll be one minute, Mon. I'm just checking on Emma" I softly said.

I continued into her room and opened her wardrobe, I saw she needed some new shoes and a new dress for Christmas Day. I closed the wardrobe and saw a picture of Me, Monica and Emma was on the door, it made me smile. I went over to Emma's crib and softly kissed her on the head. I then left the room trying to make no noise.

I couldn't see where Monica had gone, I knocked on the bathroom door and heard someone throwing up.

"You okay Mon?" I asked her.

I didn't get a reply, a few seconds later the bathroom door opened and her mascara had run ever so slightly. I knew something wasn't right.

"What's the matter, Monica?"I asked her.  
"I don't know, I've been feeling up and down recently" she replied.  
"That happens to every girl, you'll be fine" I told her.  
"Oh Rach, I'm so lucky to have such an amazing bestfriend" she hugged me.

We left the apartment and went to get in the Porsche.

"Hey Rach, do you mind driving I still feel a bit blue" she asked me.

I got out the car and sat in the drivers seat. As we began driving, I started to feel a little tired. Bloomingdales wasn't that far, so I wasn't that worried. I started thinking about what I was going to buy myself. A new skirt, some new shoes, some perfume...

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirens echoed. I heard a voice, I suddenly woke up. I got up and saw Monica lying on the floor unconscious. The paramedics had pulled her out of the car. I immediatly rang Ross and told him to ring Chandler and then go to the hopsital. They brought a strechter over and lifted her onto it. Tears flooded out of my eyes.  
"Monica I'm so sorry" I kept saying.  
But I don't think she heard me. I got into the ambulance and we sped off. I kept hold of her hand tight, although I was trembling.

We arrived at the hospital. Paramedics pushed Monica along so fast, I couldn't keep up. They had taken her someone but I couldn't find her. As I was searching for her, I bumped into Chandler and Ross.

"Oh Rach, I'm so glad your okay?" Ross said softly too me as he squeezed me so tight.  
"Urgh Rach, is Monica in the bathroom or something?"asked Chandler in a hesitant tone. He must have assumed we were just being patched up as I had bandages on.

"They haven't told you?" I asked him.  
"Told me what?" he asked back worriedly.  
"She's unconscious and has been taken somewhere, I was looking for her when I bumped into you" I told Chandler.  
"What?! Ross told me you were both okay just with some cuts and bruises" he exclaimed.  
"I told him I was okay, I just told him to ring you" I cried.  
"I'm so sorry Chandler, I just assumed" Ross told him.  
"It's not your fault" Chandler cried.  
All of a sudden it hit me. It was my fault.

The nurse called out Monica's name. Chandler ran over to the her, followed by me and Ross. Chandler started frantically questioning Monica's condition. Ross grabbed my hand, and we waited to hear what she had to say.

"Monica's awake and she'll be fine"  
Chandler interrupted "Thank You God, when can I see her?"  
"Right now, she's in Room 305" the nurse told us.

We rushed to Room 305. When we found the room, a tall doctor was stood holding Monica's notes. Chandler ran over to the bed and hugged Monica tightly.

"Oh my god, I can't even express how happy I am your okay." Chandler smiled.

All the guilt I'd felt before was gone, I could see everything was going to be okay.

"How is she, Doc?" Ross asked the Doctor.  
"Monica is doing just fine but there's a risk she could lose the baby" he said.

We all paused.

"Ummm, what baby?" Monica questioned.  
"Monica your pregnant, about 4 months" the Doctor told her.  
"No I'm not, I think I know my own body" Monica argued.  
"These test results don't lie Monica, your 4 months pregnant" the Doctor confirmed.  
Chandler whispered something into Monica's ear.  
"I guess so, I've been so busy with the twins I haven't really noticed" Monica replied to Chandler. She seemed frustrated and upset by the news she was pregnant. She dug her head into her pillow.  
"Oh my god this is great news" I said.  
"Yeah, a third baby" Ross said excitedly.  
"Yeah, this is a good thing Monica" Chandler told her as he lifted her head from the pillow.

Monica was crying.

"What if I lose the baby?" Monica cried.

All the guilt hit me again.

"That will be all my fault, if only I was paying attention to the road" I ran off and began to cry. What if I was the reason Monica and Chandler would never have a baby of their own?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ross ran towards me and held me tight. I felt so safe in his arms.

"Ross what if Monica loses the baby?She'll never forgive me" I cried into his shoulder.  
"Rachel, she loves you she won't ever be angry with you" Ross tried to comfort me.

I pulled away from him and went and sit in one of the waiting room chairs. He came and sat next to me.

"No, Ross this is all she's dreamed about forever" I told him.  
"Yes but Rach, she has to beautiful babies at home, I'm sure she's not even ready for another baby" he tried to comfort me.  
"Ross, she was just crying over the baby, she is obviously ready" I said frustratedly.  
"Wow, calm down" he told me.

I knew I was getting so upset and taking it out on him.

"I'm sorry sweetie" I told him.  
"It's okay, I understand" he said comforting me.  
"I love you hunny" I kissed him.

We went back into the room. Monica was still crying, she lifted her head and wiped her eyes. She tried to smile at me but I could see how fake it was.

"Oh Monica, this is all my fault" I said as my eyes became full of tears.

"Rach... your my bestfriend, your like a sister to me and I can't even explain how much I love you. This baby might be my only chance of having a biological child, and it hurts to think that I might lose it but I'm already a mother, I have the twins and the only difference between them and this baby is that it this one has mine and Chandler's DNA. It won't be loved any more than I love the twins. I hate watching you cry it makes me feel sad, so please don't feel guilty over this because it could happen to anyone. I might lose this baby but I'd rather lose it than lose you." Monica told me.

Chandler stood to the side as I walked towards Monica. I hugged her tight, I felt like everything would be okay, until...


End file.
